Broken
by luvanna
Summary: Lucy thinks she's weak so she goes on a training trip alone and finds hardships along the way. What she doesn't know is that Acnologia is following her and decides to train her. What will she do when she can't go back to Fairy Tail? And what will happen between her and Natsu? Can she become stronger then she ever was with Acnologia and will her feelings for Natsu disappear in time?
1. Chapter 1: Caught

_**Hi guys! My first fan fiction ever! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caught**

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab. Cancer!" I said.

Cancer appeared from the golden light. "Ebi. What kind of hairstyle would you like?" Cancer asked.

I sighed. "No hairstyle. Just defeat those hooligans for me" I said as Cancer went to work, cutting every one of the mages hair, leaving them bald. The mages screamed as they touched their now hairless heads.

"You'll pay for this, little girl!" one who was called, Kotaru said. I smirked.

"Really? Cause it seems you can't even lay a hand on me" I said. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" I said as I swung the golden key towards Kotaru.

"Moo! I finally get to see Lucy-san's beautiful body!" Taurus said.

I rolled my eyes. "Taurus! Defeat those mages. I want to get this job done and go home!" I said. Taurus moo'ed again and threw his huge ax on the ground as it shook. Kotaru used his Plant Magic as plants started to grow around me, holding me captive.

"Lucy-san!" Taurus yelled as he turned towards me.

"Taurus! Ignore me, defeat them!" I ordered. Taurus turned around, getting caught off guard as another mage kicked him in the gut.

"Knuckle Plant!" Kotaru yelled as he threw some seeds in the air and the plants grew into knuckles and started hitting Taurus.

"Oof!" Taurus said as he started to disappear. "I'm sorry Lucy-san" he said as he faded away. I tried to free myself which didn't work at all.

"Don't get too cocky" Kotaru said.

I glared at him as I tried to reach my keys or the Fleuve d'etoiles but failed to do so.

"Sakito, take her to a room and tie her up. I'll figure what to do with her later" Kotaru said and Sakito nodded, grabbing me by the waist and taking me. "Megumi, you stay with her. We don't know what she'll do. We can't let her escape. Now that she knows what we are doing" he added.

A girl with black hair and green eyes turned to me. "Of course. I'll take care of her" she said. She walked behind Sakito and sighed. I could tell by the look on her face that she hated this job.

When we reached the room, Sakito threw me in and took my keys and my Fleuve d'etoiles. "You won't need these" he said and closed the door as he walked away with Megumi.

At that instance, I regretted not coming on this job with Natsu or Gray. I wondered what they were doing back at the guild. I sighed as I sat in the corner of the empty room. I wondered why I had insisted on being so strong. I knew that Team Natsu accepted me the way I was but every time I thought about our previous jobs, I just couldn't help but notice how I never did anything and Natsu, Gray, and Erza ended up finishing it. I just wanted to prove to them that I could do something on my own. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I hugged myself and put my head in my lap.

I wanted to go back to the guild and ask Natsu and Gray for their help. I wanted to but I knew I couldn't. I had to find a way to get out of this room. I tried grabbing my keys when I remember I didn't have them. Sakito had taken them.

"Just great" I muttered. Then I heard some noise outside. _Wonder what's going on,_ I thought. I got up and peeked through the peep hole that was on the door. I saw a three mages coming towards my room. I got an idea. One of them was Sakito, and the other one was Megumi while the other one I had no idea who it was. I saw my keys and Fleuve d'etoiles in his hand while in the other he carried a gun. _So he uses gun magic just like Al, and Bisca,_ I thought. I went back to where I was sitting so It looked like I did nothing out of the ordinary which I actually didn't. I saw them open the door as I looked up.

"Get up! We're taking you to the master" Megumi said as she came up to me and grabbed my arm and took me outside the room. I didn't know what the others magic was so I knew I couldn't be careless. I tried to free myself from Megumi's grip but I failed.

"Web grip!" Megumi said as webs started to tie my hand. _Well now I know what magic she uses, _I thought. The other guy with Megumi and Sakito pushed me ahead. I grunted.

"Behave or you'll get it" he said.

"Yamato, don't do it. The master said to not use your magic. It might destroy the building" Megumi said. I saw her scared. Then it meant that Yamato was stronger than the other two. I tried to break free from the webs but it didn't work.

"Knuckle Shadow" Sakito said as shadows came out of the ground and punched me in the stomach.

"Sakito!" Yamato yelled. "We're not supposed to harm her!"

Sakito grunted. I tried to control the pain but I was pretty sure my stomach was started to swell. I looked ahead as I tried to control my tears. I regretted coming here alone. I wished I had brought Team Natsu with me. Then I saw a flash and saw Loki there as he punched Sakito and Yamato, catching them off guard.

"Web shot!" Megumi said as the webs came towards Loki.

"Loki! Watch out!" I said. Loki dodged the webs that were coming towards him at a fast speed. He grabbed the webs and burnt them with his light. Then he grabbed the keys and Fleuve d'etoiles from Sakito and gave them to me as he cut the web. My hands were finally free.

"Why didn't you come with Team Natsu?" Loki asked as he handed the keys back to me.

"I-I wanted to prove I could do this on my own!" I said. I knew I was wrong but I also knew I was weak and I had to get stronger. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I chanted as Virgo came out from the ground.

"Princess, what shall I do for you?" Virgo asked.

"I want you to find a way to get out of here" I said.

"Yes, my Princess" she said as she dug inside the ground and came back after a few minutes. "Princess, I made an escape route for you. It leads outside" she said as she disappeared.

"Thank you" I murmured and got out of the guild. I looked back and cringed. I could already see the disappointment on Natsu, Gray and Erza's faces. I didn't complete the job. I shook the thought out of my head and started to head back to the guild.

* * *

_**Please leave some feedback! It is much appreciated! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

_**Thanks for the follows and favorites guys! I would love some criticism too! And thanks for the reviews.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (HIRO MASHIMA DOES!)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SHOCK**

* * *

**_~Back at the Guild~_**

* * *

"Mira-san, Do you know where Lucy-san is?" Wendy asked the white haired mage.

"Why are you looking for Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Because Natsu-san and the others found a suitable job that could pay her rent. She told us it was due tomorrow" she said.

"Oh, Well Lucy is on a job right now. She'll probably be back soon" Mirajane stated.

"Oh" Wendy said with disappointment in her voice. She walked towards Natsu and Gray who were now fighting while Erza was with master discussing something important.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san" Wendy got their attention, "Lucy-san is on a job on her own. Mira-san said she'll be back soon"

"What!?" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time.

"Morons" Charle muttered.

"Why did she take a job on her own?" Gray demanded.

Wendy just shrugged. That's when they saw Erza walking down the second floor.

"So did you guys find Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy took a job on her own" Happy said, sadly.

"What?!" Erza shrieked. "Why would she do that? And why didn't she ask us?"

"Erza-san calm down" Wendy said, trying to calm the red haired mage.

"I can't believe she went without us. She always goes with us! What if she's in trouble?" Natsu said. He had fire in his hands now.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Erza yelled as she punched him on the head.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked coming up towards Team Natsu.

"Lucy went on a job without us!" Natsu confessed.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked, innocently.

"She NEVER goes on a job without us" Gray added.

"Let her go once in a while. I'm guessing she got annoyed with you guys and went without you" she calmly stated.

"But-" Natsu was cut off by the door opening. He turned around and saw a blonde haired mage with bruises over her body.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu yelled as they went towards her. By the look on her face, they were all guessing the job didn't go so well.

"Mira! Get some water!" Erza yelled.

Mira nodded as she grabbed a glass of water and took it towards Lucy. She looked so pale.

"What happened? Tell us everything!" Erza said as Mira handed her a glass of water. That's when Lucy explained everything about the job and the dark guild.

"Tartaros was behind that dark guild. They're planning something big" she said as she looked down at her Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

Natsu looked at Lucy. She had come back pretty much safe except for some bruises. "Don't ever go on a mission without us, okay?" Natsu said as Lucy looked up at him.

Lisanna came up to Lucy and sat down beside her. "He was really shocked that you went without him" she whispered. She saw Lucy blush and looked down sadly. She knew the feelings that she had for Natsu were never going to return. She knew that Lucy liked Natsu and he liked her back.

"Well I think we should tell Master about this. It could involve the people of Magnolia and the Magic Council" Erza said as she got up and went to the Master's office.

"I'm glad you came back safe" Mirajane said to Lucy as she took the empty glass back to the counter.

"Lucy-san, why don't you go home and rest?" Wendy suggested.

"Thanks Wendy" Lucy said as she headed home with Natsu, Gray and Happy.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME CRITICISM! I WANT MY WRITING TO IMPROVE. ALSO I WILL UPDATE THE CHAPTERS EVERYDAY! (HOPEFULLY). PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (sorry for the short chapter! .)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

_**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I WOULD STILL LOVE SOME MORE FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY AND SOME CRITICISM! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (HIRO MASHIMA DOES!)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DANGER**

* * *

I walked back home with Natsu, Happy and Gray. I felt completely depleted. I had no more magic power left in me to fight or do anything for probably 3 days. I wobbled as Gray held my arm.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"No problem" Gray answered. "But really, you should have taken us with you"

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do something so reckless again" I confirmed. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to do something this reckless again.

It felt weird when Natsu and Happy didn't talk. They walked ahead of us. I knew that Natsu probably felt betrayed. _Why did I need to prove anything to my teammates?_ I thought. I seriously regretted the thought. I saw Happy glance at me and then gave me a sad smile when I caught him.

"So who was this Sakito dude?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. He used the exact same magic as Kageyama" I explained. "And Megumi used Web Magic but I don't know what Yamato used. By the look on Megumi's face that I saw I'm guessing it was some weird kind of magic. She was pretty scared"

"So now we have to watch out for this Dark Liji guild?" he said.

I nodded. "They probably figured out by now that I escaped. I'm sorry it's my all fault. It's because I wasn't strong enough and I let my emotions get the best of me"

"It's okay, Lucy. It wasn't your fault. I know how it feels sometimes when you're not able to do anything" Happy murmured as he flew on top of my head.

"Thanks Happy" I said as I smiled.

We got to my apartment. Gray and I went through the door and Natsu and Happy went through the window. Some things never changed. I smiled.

"Lucy…" Natsu trailed off when he got in there.

I opened the door and saw everything trashed. Gray stopped behind me. My body started shaking.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Natsu yelled as the flames started appearing from his hands.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Gray yelled at him.

I ran inside to check one thing. Mitchell's doll and my parents photograph. Natsu and Gray started searching for something missing.

"Your money's still here. Everything is" Gray proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I looked through my drawers and cabinets. He was right. Nothing was taken. Not even the money.

"Who would do this?" Happy whispered.

"I know who" I responded.

"You don't mean….." Gray trailed off. I nodded.

"Dark Liji got here before us" I simply stated. I could see the fury on Natsu's face.

"Those bastards!" Natsu barked and ran out the door.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled at him but he was already out of earshot. "I'm going to go after him. Happy stay with Lucy"

Happy nodded as Gray ran out the door. "Oi! Flame brain! Wait up" he insulted.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I mumbled and walked in the bathroom. Thankfully nothing was wrong.

I turned on the shower and started washing my body. It felt so good. After a few minutes I got out and grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom to notice Happy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Charle there. Everyone looked glum. I shrieked as I kicked both of the guys along with Happy out the window.

"My room!" I yelled as they were thrown out. I heard Charle chuckle.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried as she looked out the window.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. I wore blue jeans skirts and a pink tank top.

"Those morons deserved it!" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"But Lucy-san-" the tiny blue haired, dragon slayer was cut off by the sudden lightening flash.

"A storm?" Charle said. She frowned.

"Is some wrong, Charle?" Wendy asked.

Charle shook her head. I knew by the look on her face that something bad was going to happen. She had predicted the future again. That's when I noticed something was thrown in our room.

"Everyone DUCK!" the white exceed screamed.

Wendy and I ducked quickly as something exploded in the room, injuring Wendy's right arm and my left leg. I grabbed my keys but when I noticed I didn't have them on. I face palmed myself as I saw them on the table. I didn't have time to get them.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy cried as a burst of wind come from her mouth leading outside to the culprit.

I quickly got up and grabbed my keys and jumped out the door with Charle behind me. I ran after the black cloaked person, who started running when he saw me coming.

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" I chanted as a tall black haired, lanky man wearing a horse costume appeared.

"Moshi moshi!" he said as he held one of his hands up to his temples.

"Sagittarius, Shoot that man in the legs so he can't run!" I ordered.

Sagittarius started shooting and with one arrow the black cloak figure fell to the ground. I ran up to him as I felt Sagittarius disappear back to the Celestial World.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemi-" I was cut off by the lightening again. I jumped.

"Bind Snake!" the cloak figure yelled.

I widened my eyes as I realized what he meant by that. It was the same spell that was casted by Jellal on Erza.

"Lucy-san! Watch out!" Wendy yelled.

I felt something crawl on my back. I didn't know what was going on. I knew one thing though. I was losing consciousness.

The last thing I saw was a hint of salmon-colored hair and spiky black-colored hair before everything went black.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! ALSO I WOULD ALSO LOVE IF YOU GUYS SUGGESTED SOME IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**Me: Finally it's out! Finally I'm done!**

**Lucy: Sorry everyone! **

**Freed: Are we going to start?**

**Me: Of course, Of course**

**Erza: Anna, where's my strawberry cake? *glares***

**Me: NO STRAWBERRY CAKE FOR YOU!**

**Jellal: Anyways enjoy! *whispers* ignore those two...**

**Me: By the way guys, give me reviews please! And some ideas for how the next chapter should be!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

* * *

The sunlight shone from the window and right on my face.I looked around and found myself in a small room with white walls. I looked to the side and saw Levy-chan sitting on the chair, sleeping.

"But jii-Chan!" I heard Natsu's vioce.

"Natsu keep your voice down" Erza scolded the pink haired dragon slayer.

I wondered what had happened. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary of Fairy tail. Wait. What was I doing here? Then I remembered what had happened.

A bomb, Charle yelling to duck,Wendy's arm injured and my leg, Wendy throwing the culprit on the ground by her dragon roar, and the person using a spell called Bind Snake.

I tried to get into a sitting position but my entire body rejected it. I grunted in pain and then noticed the tiny blue haired was now looking at me with her wide eyes.

"Lu-chan!" She cried.

"Hi Levy-chan" I answered.

The petite mage ran out the door, startling everyone.

"Lu-chan is awake!" She yelled through the entire guild.

The first person I saw who entered the room was Natsu, panting super hard.

"Lucy! Are you okay now?" He asked, worry totally shown on his angular face.

I nodded. He smiled at me.

"Lucy!" Gray and Erza called out as they ran inside the infirmary.

"I'm fine guys!" I said as I grinned. "Already feeling perfect!"

Erza and Gray looked at each other, not so sure. I gave them my brightest fake smile and they seemed to believe it.

"My romantic rival" Juvia muttered behind Gray as she chewed on her dress's sleeve.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the concern Juvia"

Then suddenly everyone moved to the side as Master Makarov walked through the door, with a grim expression. "My child, you were very close with death today. It gave us all a huge scare"

I didn't believe what he was saying. "You mean I was technically dead and then came back alive?"

He nodded. "It does not make any sense but we are really glad that you are okay"

Everyone from the guild, who had now come in the infirmary, gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at my Fairy tail mark. I put all of them in danger.

"Where's Wendy and Charle?" I asked finally noticing that they were missing.

Cana looked down at her bottle of booze. "In the hospital. Wendy had injured her arm really bad when she had tried to protect you from the blow. On top of that she tried to heal your leg and Charle's wing"

I didn't know how to explain what I felt at that moment. Everyone's faces were sad. I had put a girl younger than me in danger while she protected me! Why did I always seem to screw everything up? I looked down as tears welled up inside my eyes. Suddenly I felt tired.

"Can I get some rest?" I asked, afraid to look up.

"Of course, my child" Master said as everyone left the room except Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"Lucy, you can cry on my shoulder" Natsu offered.

I looked up and saw him smiling down at me innocently. I was so glad he wasn't there when the cloaked person had attacked. I couldn't have afforded to hurt anymore people. I broke down as Natsu held me tight. Gray looked glum and Happy's huge eyes were sad.

"I-It's all my fault that Wendy's in the hospital! If only I hadn't taken that job, we never would have been in this trouble!" I cried.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Master was actually glad that you had taken that job. And apparently it was supposed to be an S-class quest. It was accidentally on the first floor and you happened to take it" Gray mentioned.

I looked up at him. I knew he wasn't lying. "Well that explains why I didn't finish the mission" I murmured as I wiped the tears and pushed Natsu away softly.

Natsu softly patted my head. I looked up at him and saw love in his eyes. I smiled back. If only I was stronger...

* * *

**_~Several days later~_**

* * *

I woke up from my bed. The guild had insisted I take up proper rest and Erza had convinced her that she stay home and not worry about her rent. Sometimes O felt so grateful for everything the guild did for me but not today. Today I felt helpless. Not being able to do anything really sucked.

I got up and saw Wendy sitting on a chair. She lit up when she saw that I was up. "Lucy-san!" She squealed.

The white cat, Charle woke up by Wendy's squealing. "Oh, good she's up"

I smiled at them both and when I looked at Wendy's arm, my smile quickly faltered. It was because of me that it was in a cast now. I looked down, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Lucy-san! Are you okay now?" The tiny sky dragon slayer asked with genuine concern on her face.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm in perfect shape now, thanks to everyone's support!"

"That's good to hear" Charle said. "The others are coming today from their mission. They said they had more than enough to pay your rent"

I smiled even bigger just for show so they would think I felt excited but honestly inside I felt horrible. They actually went on a job to pay MY rent. Which I should be paying. I got up and went over to where my clothes were.

"I'm quickly gonna take a shower, 'kay?" I quickly said.

I saw Wendy nod her head while Charle sat on the bed, making herself comfortable. I quickly gave them a smile and went in the bathroom and turned on the huge faucet.

Tears unexpectedly streamed down my face as they fell to the ground. I took off my clothes and stood in the bathtub, now sobbing.

After a few minutes, I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried my hair off quickly with the towel and wore a blue full sleeve shirt, with black jeans. I rarely wore jeans but today I wasn't in the mood to show any extra skin.

I got out of the bathroom and found Wendy and Charle gone. I sighed and then glanced around. I found a note on my desk. I picked it up and checked what was written.

_Lucy-san,_

_We're heading to the guild! We'll see you there!_

_Wendy and Charle_

I put the note down and went to the kitchen to find it fully restocked. The last time I had checked, there was barely anything in there. I knew instantly that Natsu and the others had filled it up.

I grabbed some cake, which was probably Erza's doing, and ate a few bites out of it. Then I decided to head to the guild. I had made a decision from the past few days.

To leave Fairy tail.

That was my decision and it wasn't going to change.

I got out of the apartment and locked the door. I had already packed most of my stuff but still needed some more packing. I walked towards the direction of the guild. I had also wanted to change the place of my guild mark.

I reached the huge double doors or the gigantic building. After us winning the Grand Magic Games, the people of Magnolia decided to reward us by reestablishing the building. Master had been truly touched.

I opened the double gates as everyone's attention turned to me. I smiled brightly at everyone before I turned towards Mira.

"Mira can I get some water?" I politely asked the white haired mage.

"Be right up!" She said a little bit too cheerfully as she turned around to get some water for me.

I looked around to find guild members glancing at me and then back to what they were doing. I wondered when Natsu and everyone would come back.

Mira came back with a glass of water and placed it in front of me.

"So Mira-san, what time do you think Natsu and the others would come back" I questioned. I wanted to leave the guild before they returned

"They'll probably be here soon" she answered as she cleaned glasses of booze.

"Oh" was all I managed to muttered. I sighed as I fiddled around with the glass.

"Lucy, is something bothering you?" Mira asked, as her brows furrowed together.

"No, nothing really. I just feel a little tired" I reassured.

I didn't want to let Mira know that something was wrong. Not when I was so close to accomplishing what I had came to here for today.

"Well tell me if something is wrong, okay?" The white-haired mage said gently as she gave me a smile that lit up her entire face.

I nodded. Then I decided I better get going before I changed my mind. I walked up to the Master's office and knocked on the door. When no answer came, I opened it to find the Master looking at me expectantly.

"Is something wrong, my child?" The short white haired man asked.

"Master, Um... I was wondering... If I could leave the guild for a while..." I trailed off as tears welled up inside my eyes. This was so not going to be easy.

The tiny old man watched me carefully. "Can I ask for the reason why?" he questioned as his white brows furrowed together.

"I-I'm too weak! I need to get stronger! I just can't afford other people getting hurt because of me" I explained as I was completely sobbing.

The master looked at me with a sweet smile. "You know none of us actually ever had thoughts that you were weak but if it is what you have chosen then I will comply with your request"

"Thank you, master" I whispered gently. "Also can I change the place of my insignia and can I keep it?"

"Of course, Lucy. I will change it for you" Master said. "Where would you like it and in which color?"

"I would like it in black and on the side of my neck" I simply stated.

The master did exactly what I asked of him as the other sign vanished from my hand, only leaving a trail of glitter dust in the air.

"There you go" he said as he finished marking me as a mage of Fairy tail. Again.

I smiled and thanked him as I headed for the door.

"Lucy, know that we will miss you. Fairy tail will always be your home. You're welcome any time!" The old man said with a huge smile on his face as he held his hand in an L shaped.

I smiled as I held the rest of my tears in. "Thank you for everything, Master! Fairy tail will always be my home" I cheerfully said as I raised my arm and made the L shape with my hands. "Goodbye" was all I said before I closed the doors of Master's office and headed out of the guild without saying anything.

* * *

**Gray: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Me: *nods* Please leave your awesome reviews and criticism for me! I will GLADLY appreciate them!**

**Mirajane: Next chapter will come out on 5th August!**


	5. Chapter 5: Crushed

**Gray: Finally the chapter is out!**

**Me: Yes Yes! Sorry guys it took a while!**

**Lucy: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Okay Okay!**

**Erza: Enjoy!**

**Wendy: DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA AND SO DO WE! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crushed**

* * *

_Lucy walked in the forest with her luggage which was only one bag. The blonde sighed as she felt tired. She sat down against a tree and took out a water bottle from her bag and drank from it. She already missed the guild. _

Maybe it was wrong for me to leave,_ she thought. _No I can't think like that! I decided on this and I'm staying firm on this decision.

_She put her head against the rough tree trunk, her blonde hair falling to the side and her almond brown eyes closed as the celestial mage drifted into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

_**~In the **__**guild~**_

* * *

"Mira we're back. Where's Master?" The scarlet haired mage asked the petite white haired girl who was now handing Cana another barrel of beer.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said cheerfully. "Master's in his office"

Titania Erza nodded as she headed up the stairs where Mirajane had just pointed a few seconds earlier, towards the Master's office. When she reached the wooden door, she knocked and found no answer which meant he was probably there but too lazy to answer. Erza sighed as she opened the door to find the tiny old gray-haired man looking over his window. Erza knew what that meant. Master was grieving over something.

"Master, we're back" the red haired mage simply stated. She knew better than to ask what was wrong but she did it anyways. "Master, is something bothering you?"

The old man turned around, tears brimming his eyes. "We have lost one of our precious friend"

The frightening Titania suddenly looked shocked and very vulnerable. "Who?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"One of your precious friend. The kind and yet strong hearted, Lucy" he said, now the tears fell down his face.

Erza's eyes widened as her body started shaking. "But how? She was just fine a few days ago!" She cried.

"She wanted to leave for training. I told her that no one believed that she was weak but it seems like she was quite shocked when Wendy got injured because of her" Makarov explained, wiping his tears away. It really pained him to see one of his most precious child leaving the guild to become strong.

"But why didn't you stop her?!" Erza screamed. She was losing all her sanity at the moment, freaking out over one of her precious friend. Lucy had been like a little sister to Erza. She was the only other one who could stop Natsu and Gray's bickering. Who could make the entire guild light up by just a smile. Who had been a huge part of their family. And now she was gone. Vanished without saying goodbye.

"Erza! Control your voice!" Master Makarov scolded.

Erza paced back and forth as she tried to regain her composure. She could not let something like this get to her. It was Lucy's personal choice to leave.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" The small gray-haired man questioned.

"They went over to give Lucy her rent money..." Erza trailed off when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh no! Natsu can't know about this! Stop them!" Master ordered as the scarlet haired Titania ran out the door.

"Where are you going, Erza?" Lisanna asked.

The mage didn't answer as she kept in running and out the guild she was.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile~_**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Happy headed towards Lucy's apartment.

"Man, she's going to be so surprised about her rent money!" The salmon haired boy exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes too up, flame brain" The ice mage retorted.

"Hmph! Today not even squinty eyes can make me feel down!" Natsu yelled, totally pumped to see Lucy after three days. He wondered if she was exactly as excited as he was to meet him.

Gray Fullbuster rolled his eyes as Happy flew down on top of Natsu's head.

"Natsu~ I was fish!" the blue exceed complained.

"Not now, Happy. First we give Lucy her rent money!" Natsu returned.

They reached Lucy's apartment and saw the curtains closed. Her curtains were never closed. Natsu jumped in from the window to find it locked. His salmon brows came together in a frown.

Gray took the door since Lucy preferred it that way. He tried to open her door, which was locked. He scratched his head. Lucy never locked her door. Not even when she was on missions. She always knew that the landlady was there so there was no point.

Gray and Natsu met together after five minutes of trying to open the window and the door, but had miserably failed.

"Why would her door be locked?" the black haired ice mage mumbled as he took off his shirt.

"Gray, your clothes!" Happy said as he saw the ice mage half naked.

Looking down at his body, Gray quickly put his shirt back on.

"Let's ask the landlady! She might know what happened to Lucy" Happy stated.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Gray said as Natsu ran in the apartment building to knock on the landlady's door.

"Come in!" came a rather harsh voice.

Gray, Happy and Natsu walked in the door to find an over weighted woman who was wearing Lucy's clothes which she wore when she first met Natsu.

"What do you want?" The lady asked.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu cried.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" The landlady frowned. That was weird since the blonde always told these people what she was doing.

"What do you mean we don't know?" Gray questioned.

"She said that she was leaving. She doesn't know when she plans on coming back" the landlady explained, clearly confused how these people didn't know.

Natsu was shocked. What did the lady mean by that Lucy left. The money that he was holding now fell to the ground as Natsu's body started shaking. It couldn't be true. Lucy couldn't have left.

Gray looked at Natsu who had now started running back up the stairs to Lucy's room and kicked open the door.

"Oi, Natsu! Calm down! Gramps probably knows why she left!" Gray yelled as he ran after the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked around the room and noticed that her scent was still lingering in the now pretty empty room. He sniffed around and still felt that Lucy was here. Gray came up behind him to notice Natsu depressed.

"It's not like she died" though the ice mage's voice shook slightly. He was scared that the celestial mage wouldn't come back to Fairy tail.

"Natsu, Gray!"

Natsu and Gray turned around to find scarlet haired girl without her armor. Something must have been super wrong if her armor wasn't on. The pained expression on her face told them that she knew that Lucy left. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Thank you guys for giving some awesome reviews! Please review this chapter too! And please help with some ideas to what should happen next!**

**I'm not sure when I'll release the next chapter so I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! SO SORRY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this faster! So sorry! I had a problem with my desktop and it won't let me use the stupid internet! So I had to turn on my laptop and turn it on from there! Hopefully you'll like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT MY IDEAS AND OCs)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I woke up by the sound of rustling. I quickly got up and stood to listen to my surroundings. I heard a few male voices. I grabbed my stuff and checked my keys and Fleuve d'etoiles. They were safely there, hanging from my belt. I started walking towards the opposite direction of the voices, trying not to make a sound.

"Those Fairy scums are totally in for the surprise!" one man laughed harshly.

"I can't believe Master though of that plan! Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis got defeated by those weaklings! But our guild is strong enough to take 'em on!" Another said.

I held my anger in as I bit my tongue to refrain myself to walk towards them and punch them. How could they talk about Fairy tail like that? I felt a rustic metal taste in my mouth. I had bit my tongue a bit harder than I though. I started walking again, ignoring the mages. I still wondered what the surprise was.

Then a thought hit me. How could I have not caught on to their conversation faster?!

Those mages were from Tartaros and they planned to destroy the guild!

And it was all my fault! If only I hadn't taken that job!

But I had been through this conversation with my guild mates who had insisted it was not my fault. Though I knew that it was.

I ignored my thoughts and kept walking, when I felt a sudden shiver in my body. Someone was watching me. I looked around frantically, trying to see who, but found nothing. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chanted as Loki popped out, smiling at me.

"Lucy! It's been long! You should call on me more often" The blonde spirit started complaining.

"I know and I'm sorry! I just want you to keep me company for a while" I replied to his complaining.

"Of course!"

After that shiver I wanted someone beside me just in case I happened to come across danger. I walked along side Loki in silence.

I missed Fairy tail already. Especially Natsu. I already knew how much he would hurt when he realized I left. But I knew I was a danger to the guild right now and the only way I could prove myself to the others were by getting stronger.

Loki and I walked quietly when we heard some noises up a head. We both looked at each other. In this part of the forest, there should not be any people. But there were. We ran in the direction to find six men with two women who were now barely wearing any clothes.

One of the girls, who had black hair and blue eyes, tried to break free from the men as the other one, who I was guessing was younger with brown hair up to her shoulders and brown eyes, was unconscious in another guys' arms. The brunette had blood seeping down her arm and neck.

Loki and I hid behind a tree as we listened in to their conversation.

"Let me go!" The black haired girl cried.

"Or else what? What can you do?" The man asked with a smirk on his face.

"Open, Gate of the Serpent Bearer, Ophiuchus!" The girl cried as I gasped.

She had the thirteen key. The rare one. Which I thought had disappeared.

The huge serpent appeared as the men's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dude, you said she wasn't a mage!" a man with white hair and green eyes cried as he ran away from the serpent.

The black haired girl looked on the verge of collapsing. I looked at Loki. He got what I meant as he leaped in the fight. The girl collapsed as Ophiuscus retreated to the Celestial World. I heard her mumble a thank you as I grabbed her just in time.

"Loki! Grab the other girl!" I yelled at the spirit who now was throwing punches at the men.

Loki grabbed the brunette bridal style after he defeated all of them, leaving them unconscious as he walked back towards me, calmly.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him, looking at the brunette.

"Yes. I'll go back for now so you can call Virgo and help her with her bandages and stuff" Loki explained before he vanished.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden,Virgo!"

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo appeared.

"No, I want you to bandage up that girl. She seems seriously hurt. Also I want you to get a change of clothes for both of them. And maybe me too since I have blood stains over my shirt" I explained.

Virgo nodded before disappearing to get the stuff and the re-appeared.

"Princess, the wounds on her are very severe. It looks like she has been cut by a very sharp object. Also here are the clothes" she handed the clothes to me as she finished wrapping the bandages around the girl's frail body.

"Virgo, thank you. You can leave now" I smiled at the purple haired spirit as she disappeared.

I put on the clothes that Virgo had brought me. I admit I looked good in a black top and white shorts with black boots that reached up my knees. I smiled as I looked down once more. It would be good for fighting.

I heard a muffled voice as I turned my attention towards the black haired girl who had now started waking up. She tried to sit up, but she fell to the ground again. I grabbed the girl's arm as I got her into a sitting position.

"Thank you. For everything" the girl murmured.

"You're welcome! What's your name and the other ones?" I asked the girl.

"Misaki" she answered. "And her's is Shizoku"

"I'm Lucy!" I cheerfully introduced myself. "I'm also a celestial mage!"

Misaki looked shocked. "So there is another one out in the world other than me!" She said.

I nodded as I giggled. After the zentopia incident, all of the celestial mages had their powers taken from the anti-link. Then I had met Yukino, who now was dead to a very unfortunate accident. That time I had gotten Libra and Pisces from her but Ophiuchus had gone missing. Well now I had just found it.

"Which keys do you have? I only have Ophiuchus and some silver keys. I wanted the gold ones but I hadn't found any yet" she said as she looked glum all of a sudden.

"I have all the zodiac keys and a lot of silver keys"

Her eyes widened at my answer. "You mean, you have all twelve zodiac keys?"

I nodded. She gasped.

"Can I see?"

I nodded once more and showed her all twelve keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chanted as Loki appeared once again.

Loki looked at Misaki and then back at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Misaki, meet Loki. The strongest of the twelve gates"

"Nice to meet you, Loki! I'm Misaki. I'm also a celestial mage just like Lucy!" She explained as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Misaki. I'm Leo. Or I used to be. Now I'm called Loki" the spirit replied to Misaki's introduction.

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Can I see, Gemini? I heard they can copy another person!"

"Of course! Open! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

Gemini appeared as Loki stayed. The girl's eyes widened as she saw two spirits standing there before her eyes.

"No way! You can open two simultaneous gates!?"

"No, I can open three" I said as a matter-of-factly.

The girl was completely shocked and speechless which made me feel a little bit good about myself.

The sun started to go down. "You two should stay here just in case those bastards come back" I offered.

"Can we do that?" Misaki asked. "Wouldn't you be bothered?"

I shook my head as my hair whipped side to side, revealing my insignia. I saw the girl's eyes wide open once more as I looked at, confused to why she was shocked.

"You! You're a Fairy tail mage!" She squealed. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

I looked at Loki who looked amused by her sudden reaction. I hadn't realized he was still there. I sighed.

"Yes I am a Fairy tail mage, or I used to be" I muttered under my breath, barely making myself sound audible.

The sun was now completely down the horizon, leaving only darkness to reside. The moon was covered up by clouds as I heard a dog howl. Something was coming towards us. I ignored my gut feeling of wanting to run, as I laid down on the hard ground beside Misaki.

Time passed as I lay still on the ground, listening to the shallow breathing of Misaki and Shizoku's breaths. I closed my eyes and pictured being with mom and dad and Mitchell and went into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW I LEFT THE LAST CHAPTER IN A LITTLE CLIFFY BUT I THOUGHT TO KEEP IT LIKE THAT! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE SOON SINCE I AM VERY SICK! (Idk how I'm doing this right now) SO I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Anna**


End file.
